


Overpowered and Under Control

by GreyofSonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced fucked up experiments on children, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fuckin i dont know if theres something really bad in a chapter ill warn before, gay bbs, kinda. more like superpowers au, minor Transphobia, minor homophobia, not the best parents but theyre trying Okay, occasional sad children :(, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofSonshine/pseuds/GreyofSonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 children have been given horrible, wonderful powers that many would go to great, terrible lengths to control. One man is responsible for all this, and all he wants to do is keep them safe. But the world is seldom a safe place for those with the alpha gene, and he can't save everyone. </p><p>There are no such thing as acceptable losses.</p><p> </p><p>A superhero-esque au that focuses on Church and Tucker trying to deal with their super-powered children. Fun, destructive times ensue. Will introduce the other characters..... eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> *sunglasses emoji* can you believe I actually finished a chapter and am posting something? I can't. I'm in love with the ais, and also Church, and also Church taking care of the ais as a father-esque figure, and also babies trying to learn about and control their powers? So, this fic. It's gonna be. long. updating on wednesdays hopefully.  
> So! enjoy this, i guess. im gonna post a link here to my headcanons of the babes when i finish the drawing eventually. probably when i update next week. comments abt chapters will be at the end of each!

Children are children. No matter how mature they seem, no matter how quiet, how unassuming. No matter the atrocities they've seen, the pain they've felt, the horrors they've been through. They are small, and excited, and immature, and _loud_. They are children.

There were so many times he could appreciate that. So many times their arguments made him laugh, their laughs alleviated guilt. Seeing them _be_ children made so much of this worth it.

This was not one of those times.

"Omega, stooopppp!!"

" _I'm_ not doing anything!"

Church gripped the steering wheel tighter as he tried to focus on the many things he had to focus on- the road, keeping the car running, making stop lights work in their favor, keeping any security cameras that might be pointed at them down, and, of course, maintaining a steady internal monologue. That meant blocking out any and all whining coming from the back. Unfortunately, a Theta whine was often followed by a Theta panic attack, which was followed by a force field bursting through the car and throwing them all onto the road.

“Sigma! Deal with it!” Though Delta was the oldest, Church usually put Sigma in charge when he could not be. Sigma was good at taking control, while Delta tended to be a passive observer.  
Sigma spoke softly, though he could use force if necessary. It usually worked out for the best, though there were times where they ended up with more than a few scorched hairs.

Now, Sigma seemed more than happy to be in charge. "Omega, if you do not stop bothering Theta-"

"I am doing nothing. How dare you accuse me! Epsilon is clearly the culprit here." Omega interrupted.

"I am going to burn you alive." Sigma finished.

And with that, Church was reminded why he didn't like to put Sigma in charge. He glanced in his mirror. Sure enough, Epsilon sat straight up in his seat, hand up, eyes staring at Theta. Eyes also, from what Church could see, bright purple. Theta was shoved against the door of the car, trying not to cry. They were probably a minute away from the car being destroyed.

Church glanced further back to see Omega standing up in the back row, eyes fixated on Epsilon and, also, bright purple. (From his peripheries he saw Iota to Omega's left, blowing on the window and drawing shapes into the fog; Eta, face pressed tightly into his twin's shoulder; and Gamma to Omega's right, playing on his phone and acting unaware of the drama).

Sigma moved from where he sat to Epsilon's left, pushing at Meg's face in an attempt to break his eye contact. Omega started bashing him on the head, eye contact unaffected. Thirty seconds from the car being destroyed.

With a sigh, Church got involved. They were in a residential neighborhood anyway, so traffic lights were no longer an issue. At 3 am, the lack of cars on the road didn't require his focus either. He turned around and huffed, "Omega, your power has the biggest tell in the whole goddamn world, stop controlling Epsilon or you're sharing a room with him."

Omega looked up at Church horrified, eyes fading from purple back to their dark, dark brown. "You wouldn't."

"Sit down."

Omega glared at him as he took his seat. Epsilon blinked the purple out of his eyes. Theta peeled himself off of the door and wiped away tears.

Delta spoke up from the passenger seat, "You missed your turn."

"Shit," Church said, turning around. "You couldn’t have told me be-"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Church turned back around just in time to see Omega, who hadn't yet put on his seat belt, get pulled from off the roof and slammed into the head of Epsilon's seat. Gamma leaned out of the way, and Eta burrowed even closer into his sister. Iota continued to doodle on the window. He stopped the car abruptly, throwing Omega on top of Epsilon, who in turn threw Omega into the front seat. Sigma grabbed Epsilon's hands, and Church grabbed Omega's shirt, as the child had already gotten up to retaliate.

"He possessed me!" Epsilon screeched, trying to pull away from Sigma without hurting him.

"You shouldn't be so susceptible!" Omega said with a clear grin to his voice, trying to get out of Church's grasp with no care for if he hurt him. Omega started to levitate again, Epsilon having gotten better at not needing to move his hands to move things.

Church wanted to die. "STOP! EVERYONE STOP!" The lights in the car got incredibly bright, then popped. Most of the kids flinched, Theta yelped, and Eta let out a sob. Then everyone, thankfully, was quiet and unmoving. Church rested his head on the steering wheel. "It is 3:17 in the goddamn morning. We are, at _MOST_ , five minutes from the house we are staying. I don't care, if you guys fight there, but for the love of god, wait until we are inside, and with the curtains closed! Okay?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay!?"

A chorus of "okay"s rang back at him, and that was good enough for him. Omega moved to go back to his seat and Church push him down.

"Stay here, I'm keeping you under control till we get there.” Omega flipped him off but didn’t make to leave. That was good enough. He started the car up again and threw it in reverse. “Where am I turning?” He asked Delta.

Delta guided him to the house, as Church was way too exhausted to focus on the GPS. They arrived at the house in a little under 10 minutes. It was an old, shitty house that hadn't been lived in in years. He'd been recommended it by Tex, and the guy who owned it didn't ask any questions, just took the cash and handed Church the keys. Church could always appreciate people like that, especially recently. They all piled out of the car, somberly, and Church reminded everyone that no, they could not use any powers to bring their luggage into the house, which included but was not limited to: levitation; teleportation, of either bags or persons; phasing suitcases into the ground so they are weightless; possessing or persuading anyone else to bring in your bags for you; putting luggage into force fields and flinging them towards the house; and for the love of god, _no fire_. How would fire even be helpful in this situation?

He counted six heads go in the house and turned to look in the car. Eta and Iota still sat inside. Of course. His yelling and popping lights would probably have Eta scared of him for a week. He walked back to the car with a huff, leaning into the back seat to see the twins together as always. Iota had finished her window drawing (a lot of suns and swirls, and Church's heart panged at the many memories of her asking to go to a beach), and was now humming lightly and twirling her fingers through Eta's hair.

“Guys... come on, we're here. We gotta go inside.”

Neither reacted to him for a moment, then Iota stopped her hums. Still staring into Eta's hair, she said, “Eta thinks there will be monsters inside.”

 _There's no such thing as monsters_ is the first thing he wants to say. That horrible creatures who hid in closets and under beds and stole children in the middle of the night were nothing but myths and legends. But Iota wasn't talking about trolls or ogres, and both of them knew that monsters were very, very real. So instead, he said, “We're safe here, Eta. No one knows where we are. There're no monsters here.”

Iota looked up at him with her electric eyes and let out a simple, “There's you.”

Church knew how she meant it- he frightened Eta with his yelling, Eta didn't like to be around loud noises, Church and the rest of the kids were _very_ loud- but that didn't stop his heart from breaking into a million pieces. It wasn't helped by Gamma's “ooh burn” as he grabbed another bag from the trunk.

“Just bring the stuff inside!” Church waved Gamma off. He turned back to Eta. “Look, Eta, I'm sorry I yelled. I promise I won't do that anymore, all right?”

“That's a lie.”

“GAMMA.” Church struggled to keep his voice steady, not wanting to push Eta into more fear. Gamma simply waved to him as he made his way towards the house, tripping Omega slightly on the way. Thank god Omega seemed too tired to start more of a fight than just swinging and missing. Church turned back to the matters at hand. “Eta...” He understood why Eta felt so scared. If anything were to happen, the rest of them could defend themselves. When Eta and Iota weren't together, they were as good as useless. Church sighed, put his head against the roof of the car, and gave in. “Look, if it would make you two feel safer to combine, you can do that all right?. Just do it in the-”

“We can't combine. Eta's asleep.” Iota had gone back to playing with Eta's hair, now making tiny braids. Church gaped at her.

“What? Then what was all that stuff about monsters?”

“I don't know. That's what I think Eta is thinking. It's not like I can read his mind.”

Church's entire body tightened as he resisted the urge to scream. “Okay, OK. Okaaay. okay. Iota. Can you pass me Eta, and go inside the house, please?”

“Okay!” Iota pushed Eta away from her, who flopped down on to the backseat, most certainly asleep. She climbed out of the car, skipping towards the house without grabbing her bag. Church was too tired to do anything but watch her go. He picked up Eta, who barely stirred as he was lifted, and grabbed the twins' bags. Anything that was left would be brought in tomorrow.

Finally, he made his way towards the new house. Tomorrow, he would go with Sigma to grab the furniture they needed. Hopefully, they would be able to stay here for a while. At _least_ six months, since the Director's information on their whereabouts was very far off. They could fix it up, it was two kids to a room, there was a playground down the street, things were going to be okay. After he got all the kids situated into their rooms, Church collapsed onto the floor of the living room. He was so tired he didn't even have his usual Hour of WorryingTM before he conked out. He only had one thought on his mind as he drifted off, thinking, hoping, praying, _everything's going to be okay_. And, for right now, things were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter had a scene at the end w/ sigma and delta but I decided an eta iota scene was more important to kinda like. establish their personalities since canon has 0 of that. (tho i guess it wasnt etas scene rly?) anyway the degma scene will be posted as a mini chapter l8er (degma? is that the ship name? its horrible but like what else would it be. ΔΣ?)  
> Church defo has the name alpha, and thats what the kids call him, but he doesnt call himself that. Hes not a ery good dad but he tries his best okay


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~WELL i meant to post this yesterday, whoops~~  
>  i changed the name, it felt a little too silly for my super srs au. (superpooper srs)

Alpha had been very excited about this house when Tex had first told him about it. Delta could understand why Alpha was excited- the house was livable, larger than what they were used to, in an underpopulated area, far away from anywhere on the Director's radar, and close to the city of Detroit. Large cities were always important to be near, as they could preform small acts of thievery without drawing too much attention. Sidewinder's high crime rate also helped in that aspect, though they had to keep that fact hidden from the young ones. The house had 2 bedrooms, a basement and a large attic, meaning that each of the usual pairs (Sigma-Delta, Omega-Gamma, Theta-Epsilon, Eta-Iota) could have their own rooms, with Alpha sleeping in the living room.

Or, more typically, one of the younger children's rooms, since they felt safer with him in there. An unreasonable feeling, Delta thought. While Alpha was strong, technokinesis was not a power conductive to protection. Nevertheless, Delta was thankful that neither he nor Sigma were called upon to watch the younger ones. Delta and Sigma were put in the attic, which Delta suspected was because of his tendency to fall through floors while he slept. Omega and Gamma were in the basement, which he suspected was to soothe their desires to be more independent and rebellious. The others shared the rooms on the main floor.

Delta could understand why Alpha was excited, though he did not join in that excitement. He much preferred hotel rooms to sleeping on the floor of a dusty attic. Beds and other furniture were to be gotten tomorrow. Delta and Sigma were promised a definite bed frame if they took the attic without complaining. Not that Dee would have had complained anyway, though there may have been some passive snark sent Alpha's way.

Sharing a bed frame with Sigma may have been awkward though. The boys were both getting older, 16 and 17 respectively. Sigma was very... close. He seemed to have little regard for others personal space. Delta was not usually fond of contact but with Sigma he found himself enjoying it more and more, For instance...

“Dee. You seem cold.”

The statement itself was innocent enough, if not completely untrue. Sigma radiated so much heat it would be impossible to cold in the same room as him, a fact both of them knew. Delta could easily deny it, say he was warm enough and that would be the end of it. Sigma would not push further. Instead, he said, “It is March.”

It was all the invitation Sigma needed. He moved over to where Delta was laying on his back; blankets were rearranged and pillows were plopped. Delta didn't open his eyes until he felt Sigma's presence land next to him. He looked to his left, where Sigma flashed him a dazzling smile. He always managed to keep his teeth incredibly white, while Delta's were fairly yellowed. Not unhealthy, but he thought physical appearance was hardly important in their situation. Sigma clearly did not agree. He kept his hair trim, his teeth whitened, his body toned. An incredibly nice body, as Delta often found himself unhappy with his own, for reasons he didn't have time to ponder. Said nice body was now being pressed into Delta's side; an arm reached around his torso.

Sigma pushed his face incredibly close to Delta's, their noses almost touching. “Are you warmer, now?”

'Warmer' was an understatement. Sigma's skin was always incredibly hot, and the place where his hand touched Delta's arm almost burned. It took an incredible amount of willpower not to go intangible to get away from the heat. Sill, Delta much preferred the warmth to the chilled winter air. In an effort to not have the situation heat up any further, Delta turned away. “Yes. Thank you.”

Sigma was quiet for a moment, then pressed his face into Dee's shoulder. “Goodnight, Delta.”

“Goodnight, Sigma.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1.5, aka I ship delta and sigma really hard and its terrible and I couldnt wait any longer to shove it at you. is it obvious this was supposed to be on the end of last chapter? it really doesnt stand alone at all, also does a better job setting stuff up? maybe it should have been together. oh well.  
> I looove writing delta. he thinks like I write essays, I dont have to do a voice or anything. also hes a gr9 character for infodumps bc thats just what hes thinking. he just exists in exposition. (actually i kinda write sigma like that too but hes more colorful sooooooo a bit more difficult. )  
> the suburb they live in is around [Roseville](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/roseville,_Michigan)ish, but a fake town called Sidewinder (savin blood gulch in case i need it for somethin more important later). Detroit bc thats where tucker is from, just moved out to a subururb. 
> 
> YO its so funny, I had planned for this fic to take place on march 1st (in 2014) and I just realized that I posted it on march 2nd! time will probably depart pretty quick, but with time skips it might actually? stay close to real time? lmao thats cool, i didnt even realize! or I guess close to real time 2 years ago.


	3. Confidante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~WELP I didn't finish drawing the headcanons of all my babes, don't worry ill deff have it before next week.~~  
>   
>  I dont know what build up means, i just go straight the fuck into the heavy shit

On most days, Sigma despised the internal clock that living at the facility had given him. It seemed that, in the 3+ years since they had escaped, most of the other kids had been able to shake the consistent wake-up time of 6 am. Despite the incredibly late night he had last night, Sigma still found himself awake at the late time of 6:30. Normally, that would have been an annoyance. Today, however, the extra minutes he spent before Alpha came to get him were more than welcome.

At some point in the night, he and Delta had drifted apart. It was not an issue, as now he could sit up and watch the other boy sleep without stirring him. He was beautiful when he slept. Well, he was beautiful most of the time, but as he slept he could not refute Sigma constantly, and so was significantly more beautiful. Incredibly calm, as well, which was a much better look than the stressed-but-desperately-trying-not-to-appear-so one he usually wore. His lashes were long, and his skin was tan, and his nose was pointed, and his lips were thin, and Sigma had never seen someone so lovely. Delta would refute this, as he did most of Sigma's points, by saying that he had a very small sample size. Which was true, but Sigma was not solely interested in Delta because of a lack of options.

Delta was a challenge. While others easily fell to the manipulation tactics Sigma had done so well to hone, Delta seemed to be immune. Everything the boy did was for a task, he had no idea the meaning of the word fun. (If Delta had been awake, he would have insisted that he did, in fact, know what fun meant). He ignored anything he did not find useful. Most of the time, he responded to Sigma's charm with nothing more than a roll of his eyes. It was infuriating, and invigorating. It was an incredible amount of fun.

Gamma also did not fall easily to Sigma's charms, but Gamma was annoying. Delta was a joy to argue with. Gamma made him want to burn the house down with both of them in it

He shook his mind of thoughts of Gamma and turned back to the boy in front of him. Absolutely stunning. It was a shame Delta did not seem to agree. Also incredibly strange, since the other boy prided himself on being 100% rational and reasonable. Using any amount of logic he should be able to see he was at least slightly what was considered attractive.

He supposed not even Delta was immune to being illogical.

He was so wrapped up in thinking about Delta he did not even hear Alpha enter the attic until the man started to speak. “Uh. Should I be rethinking putting you two in the same room?”

Sigma was not the type to startle, though he did pull away from Delta quickly. He ignored Alpha's words completely as he got up, instead asking, “Are we leaving now?”

Alpha's grinned widened at him, and he started to chuckle as he headed down the stairs. “I didn't mean to interrupt. If you want a few more minutes to be creepy and watch him sleep, go ahead.”

Sigma ignored that too. He followed Alpha downstairs, closing the attic door behind him. He was unsurprised to see Eta already awake and finishing up a Pop-Tart—brown sugar cinnamon—at the kitchen counter. Iota was sitting next to him, not awake. Eta looked up nervously at the two older males.

“Are you guys leaving?”

Alpha sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and handed Eta another Pop-Tart. Eta grabbed it eagerly. “You know we're going, Eta. We're getting stuff for the new house. This has been the plan for weeks.”

Eta looked at him uncertainly as he started chewing on the new Pop-Tart. “I wanna come,” he demanded.

“No you don't.”

“Yes.”

“No, you don't, Eta. We're going to a place you've never been with people you've never met. You definitely do not want to come.”

Eta made himself small as he continued to eat his food. “I don't want to be alone”

“You're not gonna be alone! There are like 10 people in this—Sigma! Open the attic up again, let Eta upstairs. See, you're not alone, you're with Delta.”

Sigma did not argue, despite how much he wanted to. Constantly giving into Eta's worries were not good for the child. To allow Eta to be afraid and dependent was doing him nothing but a disservice. He would not be able to last long unless he toughened up. Still, Sigma was not the type to disagree with a direct order. Aloud. Directly. He would most definitely be trying to convince Alpha later to train Eta to be tougher. He let Eta up and left the stairs down. Returning to the kitchen, he placed a blanket on Iota's sleeping form. Poor girl. She was clearly the superior twin; she was more powerful, braver, actually capable of existing on her own. It was a shame she was required to have Eta with her to use their shared power. If she was able to use her electrokinesis by herself she would have run miles around Eta by now. In fact, it was unlikely the boy would have even survived this long. Perhaps he was right to always be afraid.

Sigma walked to find Alpha in the entrance talking with Epsilon. Of course Epsilon was awake as well. Though, now that he thought about it, there was a good chance that most of the kids hadn't slept at all. In fact, he was almost certain Alpha hadn't.

Alpha was now looking incredibly frustrated trying to speak with the young child. Sigma was able to hear the tail end of Alpha insisting that no, Epsilon could _not_ come. Epsilon looked at him for a moment, then turned to Sigma, then opened the door and walked out to the car. Alpha put his head in his hands and said, “It's not even—it's not even worth it. Come on.”

Sigma followed Alpha out the door and replied, “If you'd like, I could force him to go inside. Or we could make Omega—”

“No, no, _no._ Sig, I am _trying_ to teach Meg how to use his power responsibly.” Alpha rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to the car. “I'm trying to teach all of you how to use your powers responsibly.

Sigma was left outside as Alpha shut the door behind him. "I fail to see how using a power to make someone _listen_ is irresponsible," he argued to no one.

Sigma made his way to the passenger side of the car. Sitting in the front seat always made him feel powerful. Delta always got dibs, being the oldest, but now, he had the power. He was in control. Even if "in control" just meant being able to watch the GPS.

The new car they were getting had three seats in the front, so Sigma knew he should get used to seeing the road from the front window. Perhaps Alpha would finally teach Delta and him. Maybe Gamma as well, if he could persuade the man to. It would be nice to have such freedom, even if they would not use it.

“So... _Should_ I be rethinking putting you and Dee in a room together?”

Sigma wanted to ignore this as well, but knew Alpha would not drop it. So, he said, “Delta is far too stoic to ever have a real relationship.”

“Whoa, harsh. You wanna talk about it”

“No.”

“You sure?”

Epsilon piped up from the backseat “ _I'm_ sure. I don't wanna hear about any gross relationships.”

Alpha laughed at that, and started to pull out of the driveway. “You know I don't actually mind, right? You two would be cute together.”

Sigma hummed, and that was the end of that conversation.

They drove silently for a while; without the distractions of the backseat, Alpha was able to focus on the GPS without Sigma's assistance. After they had gone quite a few miles out of town, Alpha turned back to look at Epsilon.

"Asleep. Figured as much."

Sigma glanced at Epsilon as well. Definitely asleep. He realized that that is probably why Alpha had been so quiet this car ride—he did not want to worry the child with serious conversations. Well, if that was the case, then Sigma would start. "If I may, Alpha..."

Alpha eyed him for a second. "...You may."

"Why did you allow Epsilon to accompany us on this trip when you forced Eta to stay home?"

Alpha started to answer, then stopped himself. He was clearly picking his words carefully, as he often did around Sigma. Sigma did not actually care about the answer, he just figured it would be a good starting place for a conversation about training Eta harder.

Alpha finally seemed to have an answer he liked. "Epsilon's stubborn. If I tell Eta he can't go, he won't argue. If I tell Epsilon, he has a fit." A fair answer to Sigma, and he was about to delve into a spiel about Eta when Alpha continued, "And, fuck! Eta's exhausting, all right? The twins, Theta, Omega, they're fucking—" Alpha let out a sigh and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Epsilon freaks when he's away from me but he just wants to be _near_ me. Eta, I have to constantly fucking, I'm always watching him, y'know? Making sure he's not freaking out over god knows what. Iota's never paying any goddamn attention, Theta always _needs_ so much goddamn attention, I'm pretty sure Gamma and Omega are fucking crazy! I just—"

Alpha pushed the hair out of his face and let out a sigh. "Sorry."

Sigma had never thought of himself as Alpha's confidante. He'd always had Tex for that in the past, or Sheila, or Caboose even. After a close call about a year ago, they had decided that constant communication was a danger. Only emergencies and incredibly important information was to be shared. Alpha's emotions had probably been very cooped up from a lack of adult conversation. Still, Sigma would assume he would speak to Delta over him. After all, Delta was older. But Delta did not have very high emotional intelligence, and very often lacked tact, so of course Sigma was chosen. Sigma was charming and good with words. Sigma was mature and capable. He very much liked being included in the adult conversation.

"Do not apologize. I understand completely. It's important to express these feelings."

Alpha chuckled at him slightly, though Sigma knew he did not mean offense. "Yeah, I, yeah.

"Iota called me a monster yesterday."

Sigma was reminded again why he liked Iota the most. "That is. Harsh."

"Heh, yeah. Gamma called it a burn."

Of course Gamma did. What an exhausting person. "Well, I think her claim is unsubstantiated. She does not even know the things you've done."

Alpha stared at him for a second, before saying, "I—well— _yeah_. She didn't mean it like—she was just mad I scared Eta. Or, whatever emotion Iota feels that's equivalent to mad. It... it doesn't matter."

It very clearly did matter, but Sigma wasn’t going to push on something that wasn't useful information. Maybe, now that he had so much of Alpha's trust, he could steer the conversation back to talking of Eta.

Alpha was not interested in allowing Sigma any lead, however. "Do you think Gamma and Omega are crazy?"

Sigma thought about that for a moment. Omega seemed to gain joy from the torment of others, and Gamma seemed to be a pathological liar. Still, crazy was a bit... much. "They are very annoying"

"Ha! Yeah." Alpha paused for a moment. "Don't tell them I said yeah to that."

Sigma would never dream of telling those two anything.

"No, I just. I worry about them. They got fucked up there. I'm trying to unfuck things, but I don't know if it's working."

Sigma's hand subconsciously went to the burn on his face as Alpha said 'fucked up.' Alpha seemed to notice, and rubbed a hand on his own scarred brachium.

"Yeah, I guess we all got kinda fucked up."

Sigma let out a small noise of agreement, then decided to answer Alpha's question. "I wouldn't worry about them. It seems to me like a good waste of worrying." Alpha chuckled at that, and Sigma responded with a question of his own, "Do you worry about me?"

Alpha was quiet for a moment, then said, "You call them your siblings. You want to keep us all safe and together. What's there to worry about?" He grinned at Sigma, and Sigma was reminded of what a terrible liar the man was. It was nice of him to pretend, though.

The rest of the ride was in relative silence. When they finally pulled up to the warehouse, Sigma was glad to be out of the car. The old thing was really starting to smell. He looked at Epsilon's sleeping form and asked, “Should we wake him?”

Alpha looked at the boy as well, and waved his hand. “Nah, let him sleep. We'll wake him when we're switching cars.”

* * *

Epsilon peeked his eyes open and watched Sigma and Alpha walk away from the car. They started talking to a man Epsilon didn't know and paid the child no mind. Epsilon thought about the conversation he had overheard. He'd always been a light sleeper. Most of the conversation meant nothing to him, except for one thing Sigma had said. What, exactly, were the things Alpha had done?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i finished this before midnight, counts as wednesday.~~  
>  the only poptarts that exist in this house are the brown sugar cinnamon ones. do you? need any other kind of poptart? Honestly why do the other kinds even exist. (I miss poptarts so much, fuck gluten sensitivity ☹☹☹)  
> Does the attic thing make sense? do ppl know how attics work? like theres the little door and you pull it down and theres stairs. yeah it makes sense. im probably gonna make a floor plan for this house later this week, both to help u guys understand where shit is and to keep myself consistent.  
> this originally had church getting the stuff from the guy and talking to him and junk but it was really boring and epsilons little thing was much easier and more interesting. 
> 
> next time: we meet tucker and junior! yayyy!!


End file.
